The Lost King
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: Hailstorm is an Icewing who should have taken the the throne by force, but he went missing 18 years before Queen Hailstorm rescued him or did she? Enjoy!


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Six;

The Lost King

By: Jacob Baum

Dedicated to: Madison Harlow(Hailstorm), again, because she's the main character.

Prologue- Hailstorm(Icewing)

I watched the egg intently. This is my second daughter I thought I should be use to it by now. I saw the egg shift. Aklavik and Plague sat next to me. Aklavik looked just like an Icewing, except that she was a dark shade of pink and had large Skywing wings. She also couldn't breathe ice, instead she had a Skywing's fire breath. Plague rested her head on me. Her Skywing wings draping on the ground.

"You seem more tense." Plague said.

"Well I know there's going to be no Icewing in her." I said.

"Ok, ok." Plague said. "She's still your daughter." I smiled. The egg moved again and I sat up straight. It made a scratching noise and rocked. The top popped up and a Skywing jumped out. Plague picked her up and she sneezed a plume of flame. Plague laughed and held her out to me.

"I don't want to freeze her." I said.

"She has to have something from you." Plague said and I took her. The dragonet sneezed, but this time instead of fire, a blast of ice shot past my face. My jaw dropped and I looked at Plague. Cyclone had walked into the room and sat next to her. Plague was smiling at me. "She gets more from you than you think." She said and I looked at her.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"I was thinking about," She said. "Hailstorm."

Chapter 1- Hailstorm(Skywing)

A.N.- The rest of the book is in her POV.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FATHER?!" I screamed and pinned Cyclone to a wall.

"He's an Icewing." She said. "He's been missing for 18 years. Many people think he's dead." I sighed.

"Eighteen YEARS! There must be an archive on him." I said. "Can you find an archive on him for me?" She nodded.

"Yes your majesty." She said and ran to the archive room.

I must go. I thought. I sighed and heard it echo off the tunnel walls. Smoke gathered on the ceiling off the tunnel. I ran after Cyclone and bumped into a guard. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"A fire started in the archive room." He said.

"WHERE'S THE ARCHIVE KEEPER?!" I asked.

"HE'S DEAD!!" Another guard yelled.

"CYCLONE!!" I yelled.

"She didn't do it." The first guard said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" I screamed.

"We found her next to her dead husband." The second guard said. Cyclone was crying on the archive keeper's chest.

"Tornado!" She screamed. "I should have never let you go to work today." The doctors took him out on a stretcher and Cyclone followed them.

"TORNADO!!" I yelled. "THAT'S TWISTER'S FATHER!! GET BACK TO WORK YOU TWO, I'M GOING TO FIND KING TWISTER!!"

"Yes your majesty." He said. I stormed through the hallway and tried to find Twister. "TWISTER!" I screamed. I veered right and into a large room. Twister stood with his eyes wide opened. He was petrified and I clapped my talons in his face. He pointed over my shoulder and I turned around. A large, black figure stood in the shadows.

"LOOK OUT!!" Twister yelled and tackled me. A flame shot over top of us. "LET'S GO!!" He got up and ran. I followed him and we ran until we got into our room. He locked the door behind us. "I have a bad feeling about that person." He told me.

"No kidding." I said.

"You shouldn't go." He said.

"I have to." I said.

"I don't know if I can handle the kingdom this time." He said.

"You're strong, you can do it." I said and hugged him. "My father's an Icewing. Going to the Icewing palace could be our only lead at finding him."

"I'm not sure I can." He said.

"By the three moons, I almost forgot!" I said. "There was a fire in the archive room… your father never made it out."

"WHAT?!" Twister yelled and ran out of the room. I followed him to the hospital and saw his dad on a hospital bed. Cyclone sat next to the bed. "Mom." Twister ran to Cyclone and hugged her. Cyclone cried on his shoulder. Twister let go of her and put his talon on his dad's shoulder. I walked up to him and put my talon on his back. He looked at me. Tears were in his eyes and I kissed him. He smiled at me.

"Don't you cry or I'm going to cry too." I said and felt tears in my eyes. He chuckled a bit. "You know I have to go, right?"

"I feel stronger. I can do this." He said. "Just go."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Thanks, you're the best." I kissed him again. "I love you." I said as I left for the Icewing palace.

Chapter 2

The air got slightly colder. I flew straight out of the Nightwing territory and the air got even colder. I saw the Icewing stronghold in the distance. Maybe I should stop there and check if I can find anything. I thought and flew down to the stronghold. Two guards stood at the front door. "May I enter?" I asked.

"Only Icewings are allowed to enter." One guard said.

"Get lost." The other replied.

"Now that's no way to treat a queen." I said.

"Queen Hailstorm." The second guard said with an expression of sheer horror on his face. "Come in." He opened the door behind him and I walked in. Queen Tundra and Princess Snowdrift walked into the main hall.

"Hailstorm. What brings you here?" Tundra asked.

"I'm here to do some research." I said. "My father was an Icewing who went missing. I expected to find something here about him."

"Did you try your archives?" Snowdrift asked.

"I sent someone to find me them, but a fire broke out in the archive room." I said.

"We can do research later, now we'll have a feast in the Icewing palace." Tundra said.

"Will there be a fireplace so I don't freeze?" I asked.

"Yes, yes there will be." She said.

Guards, cooks, and other Icewings were busy running around trying to set up. The Icewings building the fire were having the most trouble. "Maybe you could light it." The one said. I walked over and I bent my head back. I shot a burst of something from my breath. I saw a block of ice covering the wood. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Don't worry," Tundra said weirdly. "We have more fireplaces." The Icewings moved to a different fireplace. This time, with a little struggle, they got a blazing fire going. The General walked in and sat at the table along with his son. King Ablation and Prince Dendrite walked in and sat down at the end of the table. Tundra and I sat at the middle of the table. We started to pick out food and, sooner or later, I had a giant stack of food. I ate it all in under five minutes. I groaned. "I think you ate a little fast." Tundra said.

"I don't know. I never get a stomach ache that bad." I said. "Are there doctors?"

"Yes." Tundra said and clapped her hands. Doctors rushed to me and took me into another room. The checked everything and then whispered to each other.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Your majesty," The one said, "You're pregnant."

"No. Not now." I said, shocked. "Anytime but now."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you're going to have a baby." The other doctor said.

"How long?" I asked.

"You seem pretty far into pregnancy, so I'd say…" The first doctor started. "A week. Two weeks if you're lucky."

"A WEEK!" I yelled. "I HAVE 7 DAYS TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WAS MISSING FOR 18 YEARS!" I got up and ran to the dining hall where Tundra and everyone else was. "Tundra." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to start research now." I said. "I only have a week before I have another child."

"Oh my!" Tundra said and lead me down the hallway and to the library.

The library was a huge dome-shaped building with stacks of scrolls along the side. An Icewing sat behind a large chunk of ice. He was looking through scrolls and did not look up at us. "Your majesties." He said, without looking up. I walked to the desk and saw that he wasn't a normal Icewing. He ha long black horns and black spikes down the back of his neck to his tail. Also, he had silver, sparkling scales dusted along the underside of his wings.

"This is Blizzard." Tundra said. "His ancestor is Prince Arctic."

"My brother's grandfather was Prince Arctic." I said.

"How?" Blizzard asked.

"My daughter married his son," I said. "And we figured out his dad is Darkstalker."

"Cool." Blizzard said, fascinated.

"Do you have any scrolls on Hailstorm?" I asked.

"You?" He asked.

"No the Icewing, idiot." I snapped and he scoffed.

"Don't mind her, she's pregnant." Tundra said.

"Well at least she's not an Icewing." He said. "I kind of regret the few days my wife was pregnant." I laughed. "We have a few scrolls on him over there." Blizzard said and pointed to a large stack of scrolls that was larger than me.

Chapter 3

I groaned. "Are these all about him?" I asked.

"Well some are about the Half-Breeds. I think this one should be one." Blizzard said and pulled a scroll out of the middle of the stack. He handed it to me.

"How isn't the stack falling?" I asked.

"It's being held up by clear sheets of ice." He replied.

"Cool!" I said and we laughed. I unrolled the scroll and started to read. After fifteen minutes of reading, I found nothing. "All I could find out in this one is that I had a sister named Aklavik." I said.

"Maybe there's more." Blizzard said and tried to find another scroll. "Here." He said and handed a scroll to me. I started to unroll it, but a figure at the end of the cave ran in front of the door. Blizzard turned to face it and it crept closer to us. It stood up straighter and blew a plume of flame at us. Blizzard jumped in front of us and the flames bounced off of his scales. The flames turned to ice.

"How?" I asked and the figure ran out the door.

"The Nightwing in me is the flame part and it, somehow, turns to ice from the Icewing." He said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"I think whoever that is doesn't want you to read that." He said.

"You think." I said. I unrolled the scroll and saw why.

"My dearest Hailstorm," The letter read. "If you're reading this, I have gone missing. I cannot tell you where I am, but I can give you a clue. You must go to the highest tower of the Icewing palace. I'm sorry it's vague, but that's all I can give. I love you, Hailstorm."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND ANYTHING WITH THIS!!" I screamed and threw the scroll on the ground.

"Calm down." Blizzard cooed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF THESE?!" I asked and he shook his head. I groaned. "Where's the highest tower?"

"It's too late." Blizzard said. "We'll go tomorrow." I looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

"NO!" I screamed and I cried. "I can't try to find my father with an egg."

"Come on your majesty. Let's get you to bed." Blizzard said and drug me down the hallway.

"NO!" I screamed and started to fight back. "NO!" A bunch of guards grabbed on, too. They drug me down the hall and into the hospital. They threw me onto a bed and held me down. "NO!" I yelled and felt a sharp pain on my neck. "Noooo." I fell asleep.

Chapter 4

I woke up to a splitting headache. I put my talon to my head and looked around. Blizzard sat at the side of my bed. "You-" I started.

"I didn't want to take you there." He said. "The real reason I didn't take you to the highest tower was that the tower is the most heavily guarded prison in the palace. We will go today as long as you promise to not touch anything."

"I promise." I said and he hesitated. "Just take me there." He extended a talon and pulled me up. The world went spinning and I wavered.

"Come on!" He yelled. We ran down the hallways until we came to a door with two guards at it. The only thing about the guards that wasn't normal was that the guards were completely made out of armor. The heads creaked as they turned to us.

"You need the key to enter." The guard on the left said with a voice that sounded like two sheets of steel being rubbed together.

"State your name." The guard on the right said with a voice that was exactly the same as the other guard.

"Blizzard and prisoner." Blizzard said and I slapped his ankle trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Proceed." The guards said in unison. We walked ahead and Blizzard took a necklace off of his neck. He placed the odd shaped key into a hole in the wall.

"Why did you call me a prisoner?" I asked.

"They wouldn't let you through if I said anything else." He said. "Now be quiet and only walk straight forward."

"Why?" I asked and he opened the door to a pitch black tunnel.

"That's why." He said and I scowled. We walked straight into the tunnel and I followed. He stopped and I ran into him.

"Sorry." I whispered and he didn't respond. "If I can't see, what am I trying to find?" I didn't hear anything. "Blizzard?" I asked. A row of flame shot towards my feet. I jumped over them and turned around. With the light from the flame I saw swords, axes, a chair with locks, and a small scroll above my head. I reached up and grabbed the scroll. I felt someone pull me down and push me into the chair. I heard a cell door close and the locks latch. I struggled to get up. "BLIZZARD! HELP!" I screamed. I heard something scratching and the cell door opening. I felt something cold grab my hand and pull me forward. After I gained my balance, I heard an axe slam against the chair. "Thank you." I said and hugged Blizzard.

"No problem." He replied. "Now as a favor I'm going to let you relax. Come spend the rest of the day with my family." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and followed him out.

Chapter 5

The rest of the day was boring compared to the morning. I talked to Blizzard's wife and daughter, ate lunch, talked some more, and ate dinner. After that, I went home and got straight to bed, but first I unrolled the scroll. "Dearest Hailstorm," It said, "If you are reading this, you found the second scroll. I still can't tell you my location, but I can tell you this. If you fly three miles north of the tallest tower's spire, you will be directly over a cave. There, all your questions will be answered. Love, Hailstorm." I rolled up the scroll and laid in bed.

Three miles north. I thought and went to sleep.

I woke up and immediately ate breakfast so I could fly to the cave. I left without talking to anyone. The icy wind smacked against my wings and I darted to the tower. Snow swirled into my face and I couldn't see anything in the distance. I remembered the direction by finding the school tower. Once I found it, I flew in it's direction for thirty seconds. I looked down and saw a mound of snow with a cave in the side. I flew to it and crept inside. "FATHER!!" I yelled "HAILSTORM!!" A blast of wind shot into the cave and blew another scroll to my talons. I picked it up and started to read in the dim light.

"My dearest Hailstorm," It said, "Congratulations you have found the final scroll. I can't reveal my location but I can give you a hint. 'Shape of a spire and a mountain's peak. Tip of a spear that kills the weak. What am I?' If you use the answer to this riddle, a map, and the two places where the other two scrolls were located, you will find me. Lastly, remember where the Skywings live. Love, Hailstorm." I rolled the scroll up and started to leave. Before I could leave, I ran into a cloaked figure. Flames shot from the hood and I ran to dodge them. I ran around the figure and dashed out of the cave with the scroll still in my hand. I flew as fast as I could and came to the castle. I entered and immediately ran to Blizzard's cave. Blizzard was facing his wife and daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need a map and some ink, NOW." I said. Blizzard turned around and nodded. We ran to the library and he got out an ink jar and a map. I took them and put them at a desk. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said and ran back to his cave. I sat at the desk and put my head in my talons.

This is going to be easy. I thought and tried to solve it.

Two hours later, I woke up. I must have fallen asleep. I thought and looked at the scroll again. The shape of a spire. I looked around and saw a stalagmite. That kind of looks like a spire. I thought and put my talons up and outlined the stalagmite. My claws made a triangle. I moved my claws so that I outlined a mountain on the paper. My claws made another triangle. "THAT'S IT!!" I screamed. I turned to the map and marked the two places where the last two scrolls were. But what does he mean by "where the Skywing's live"? I thought. Aha the triangle faces towards the Skywing palace. I raced my claw towards the Skywing palace and hit the ocean. "Wait!" I said. "I know where he is!" I ran to a ledge and the three moons glowed in the distance. "NO!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the mountains in the distance.

"What's wrong?" A shaky, but familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Twister.

"TWISTER!" I yelled and hugged him. I tackled him and looked into his eyes. He smiled and I kissed him.

"Sorry it took so long." He said. "Hey, it's late let's get some sleep." I nodded.

"If you're here," I said. "Who's watching over the palace?"

"Twilight, Flare, Rebel, and Meteor came." He said. "Flare's in charge." We walked to the room and Twister stopped me. "Oh, and Twilight told me to give you this." Twister said and gave me a scroll.

"Dear Twister and Hailstorm," I read. "It's been awhile since I'd seen you. I wrote this to invite you to the Nightwing village. To see the hatching of my first born child. It might be a few days until you get this, but the hatching isn't until next year. Come early if you like, but please do come. Thank you. Love, Dawn."

"I didn't read it before." Twister said.

"We have to go." I said.

"You're right we do." He said. "Let's sleep and you can find your father tomorrow." I nodded and we went in, laid down, and slept.

Chapter 6

I woke up and saw Twister standing next to the bed. I sat up and he looked at me. "Hey," He said. "Are you going to eat breakfast before you go to find your father?" I nodded and we went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Twister walked with me to the ledge and we kissed goodbye.

"I'll be back." I said and flew off. I flew straight down the path I plotted out until I saw the icy ocean water. I landed down on the shore and turned to a cave. I walked into the cave. "FATHER!!" I screamed and something shifted in the darkness.

"Hailstorm?" A hoarse voice said. "Is that you?"

"Step into the light." I said and an Icewing that is larger than me and has scratches and scars coating his scales stepped into the light. "Oh father," I said and placed myself into his chest. "What has happened to you?"

"Queen Glacier ordered to kill me." My father said. "You mustn't tell anyone I'm here or Glacier will have me killed."

"Glacier is dead." I told him and his eyes widened. "My son-in-law killed her. I'll introduce you to the new Queen, come on." I grabbed his talon,but he slipped out of my grip. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You remind me so much of Plague." He answered with tears in his eyes. I grabbed his talons and looked into his eyes.

"Then spend as much time as you can with me." I said. "Come on." We flew to the Icewing palace and Twister hugged me as soon as I landed on the ledge. "Dad," I said. "This is my husband."

"Pleased to meet you…" My dad started.

"King Twister." Twister finished.

"Wait you're a-" My dad started again.

"Queen." I interrupted. "I killed Queen Peril who had no daughters, nieces, etc."

"Wow." My dad marveled.

"Now come on." I said. "I want you to meet the Queen." I took the two of them into the Icewing main corridor. Tundra, Ablation, and Snowflake were sitting in the thrones. I went over to them and bowed. "Your majesty, Hailstorm has been found." I said. "Hailstorm, Queen Tundra."

"Tundra." My father said. "Odd, my mother's name was Tundra."

"Mine as well." Tundra said. All the Icewings in the room became dead silent as Tundra spoke.

"What was your father's name?" My dad asked.

"Narwhal." Tundra said.

"So that means your my-" Hailstorm started.

"Sister." Tundra finished.

"I thought my parents were killed in war." My dad said.

"You're half right." Tundra explained. "Mother was killed in was before I was born. Father named me after her and raised me until he was killed. By then, I was married and had Princess Snowflake." Snowflake straightened as her mother said that. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and abdomen and buckled over in pain. It felt like someone was stabbing me from inside out.

Oh no. I thought. "It's time."

Chapter 7

I screamed in pain and all heads turned to me. "What's wrong?" Twister and Hailstorm asked in unison.

"It's time." I said and clenched my stomach.

"Oh no." Twister said and came over and ran with me to the hospital wing. He laid me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"This time should be a little easier, right?" I asked and he grabbed my talon.

"No, not really." He said. "It's been a while since you had and egg. Now push." I pushed and screamed in pain. "You got this and I'll always be here for you." He cooed.

"Can you get my father?" I asked a nurse. She nodded and walked out. She came back in with Hailstorm. "Hi Dad." He came over to the bed.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"It's not that you're not enough," I told Twister. "It's that I need both of you here."

"Ok enough sentimental stuff." Twister said. "Push." I pushed and screamed again. I squeezed Twister's talon and he barely flinched.

"That's hurting her," Dad said, "Let's take it slowly."

"If we take it slowly," Twister argued, "It will be a longer more harsh process. Now push." I pushed again and screamed even louder. "Good job, we're almost there." Twister cooed again. I pushed again and the pain dwindled down. I pushed one final time and the pain stopped. The nurse came around with an egg in her arms.

"Here it is." The nurse said.

"Ok, now that that's done." I said. "I've got business to take care of." I started to get up.

"No." Twister said.

"You need to rest." Hailstorm finished.

"Somebody's been trying to kill me."I said. "You really don't want to mess with me right now." Twister and Hailstorm backed up. I handed the egg to Twister and stormed out. "BLIZZARD!!" I screamed and ran through the halls.

"You wanted me?" Blizzard asked and I pinned him to the wall.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" I asked him.

"I wha-" He said, bewildered.

"Quite on the contrary." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a cloaked figure. I jumped at it and pinned the figure to the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked, yelling. The figure reached it's talon up and pulled it's hood own. Cyclone smiled back and I pulled my arms away. "Cyclone. Why?"

"Let me tell you a tale about Kestrel." Cyclone said. "Many years before the birth of Queen Peril, Kestrel, her mother, gave birth to a daughter. She raised her, until one day she got 'too tired' of it and dropped the dragonet off a cliff. Little to Kestrel's knowledge, there was a river down the cliff. The dragonet was left unconscious until she floated to the Seawing palace. They were debating on killing her, but when the dragonet pleaded to the Queen of no prior knowledge of the schemes of the Skywing army, they kept her. The dragonet's name was Cyclone. Fast forward 16 years and I was found by the Skywing army. Queen Peril made me a Royal Council member. There I met Tornado, fell in love, and had a son named Twister. I was loyal to my sister until YOU murdered her and I had to murder my own husband to kill you. Finally, his death will be paid for." Cyclone reared up and she blew a blast of flames at me. Blizzard jumped in front of me and the flames froze and shattered on the floor. "UGH! YOU!" Cyclone yelled and threw Blizzard to the side. He hit the wall with a smack. Cyclone reared up and hung her jaw to send another burst of flame at me. I sent a blast of Icy breath into her mouth. She clenched her throat and tried to scream, but nothing came out. "YOU IDIOT!!" She groaned and jumped at me, but before she could strangle me, she froze over totally and her Icy figure shattered.

"Wow. I had no clue you could do that." Twister said with the egg in his hand. " I guess that would explain this." He pointed to a blue spot on the egg.

"Your egg had that on it too." My dad said.

"Well now that I murdered my mother-in-law," I said, "I say we go home." We all laughed and we all walked to the main hall. Blizzard wobbling behind us.

Epilogue

I stormed through the Nightwing hallway with Twister right behind me. He was holding the egg and was struggling to keep up with me. We came to the door to the hospital wing and I burst in. "Did I miss it?" I asked and Wavepool waved for me to hurry up. I sat next to her and saw the egg crack. The dragonet had a Skywings head, a Seawings body, webbed feet, and luminescent scales, and a Nightwing's wings.

"You can name her." Dawn said.

"No." Canary replied. "You went through the hard work."

"How does Solar sound?" Dawn asked.

"Great!" Canary replied and picked up the dragonet

"Hailstorm!" Wavepool said to me. "It's been a while."

"I have so much to tell you." I said walking closer to them.

"Yeah," She said, "Me too."

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book 7; The Curse of the Eye of Onyx

Preview- Bromeliad

I flew through the rainforest and swung through branches and trees. Whatever was back there didn't want me alive. I swung faster until I zoomed into the village. Burweed walked out of a treehouse with Dewdrop at her side. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Something flung a sleep dart at me, but it was filled with Rainwing poison." I said.

"What was it?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Should we talk to your aunt?" Burweed asked.

"No." I snapped. "I don't want to get her involved." Burweed made a puzzled face.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Find out who did it without my aunt finding out." I said, but right when I said that Queen Glory, King Deathbringer, and two Rainwing guards flew onto the porch of the tree house. I smiled sarcastically. "Aunt Glory, perfect timing."


End file.
